pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Hero
Making his first appearance in Patapon 2 at Nanjaro Hill, the Hero is the most valued unit in any Patapon army. Capable of being any class and wearing powerful Masks with a variety of skills, the Hero is the most valuable asset in your army, an important story character in the game, and is used as your Patagate avatar. There are many ways that distinguish the Hero from your regular Patapon, which will be explained below. In his appearance in Patapon 3, Almighty fuses with the Hero and creates a new unit called Uberhero. Abilities Hero Mode Hero Mode is a special ability exclusive to the Hero, which grants various types of bonuses to either the Hero or your army, Emblem1.jpg|Yaripon Emblem Emblem2.jpg|Tatepon Emblem Emblem3.png|Yumipon Emblem Emblem4.jpg|Kibapon Emblem Emblem5.jpg|Dekapon Emblem Emblem6.jpg|Megapon Emblem Emblem7.jpg|Toripon Emblem Emblem8.jpg|Robopon Emblem Emblem9.jpg|Mahopon Emblem depending on the Hero's class. Each Hero Mode is different, and is unique in its own way: Tatepon: Energy Field Surround all Patapons in an impermeable protective shield. A major drawback is that the hero can't attack while the shield is up! Effect = Creates an indestructible shield that surrounds the Patapons. They become invincible to all damage and status effects (except Tumble) but do not gain immunity to instant-killing attacks such as Dodonga's devouring attack. Yumipon: Broken Arrow A blazing-fast volley of arrows darken the sky and leave all enemies looking like used pincushions. Effect = Shoots golden arrows that ignore wind and pierce all objects and enemies in their way. The more arrows that are fired, the more powerful they become (there are 3 levels). The rate of fire scales with attack speed. Yaripon: The Iron Fist Causes damage over a wide area. Effective against enemy structures and any enemy nearby. '' Effect = Throws a spear with green energy around its tip that explodes when it lands. Deals damage over the area of the explosion. Kibapon: '''The Destroyer' Discharge a lethal projectile capable of slicing through any objects that stand in its way. '' Effect = Charges forward with a pinkish energy around the tip on the weapon. Continuously moves forward deals damage. Mahopon: '''Hail Mary' A hail of flaming stones fall from above, armagedon-style. Slow but effective! Effect = Slow moving meteors rain from the sky in a unpredictable pattern. It is highly effective aganist buildings and bosses. Toripon: Bunker Buster Projectiles drop from the heavens above destroying within a local radius. Even the earth itself will shake in fear. Effect = Like Yaripon's, it explodes when the Javelin lands and it pierces anything. The projectile is blue instead of green. Dekapon: The Hammer Each swing of this giant hammer liquifies and enemy that dares stand in the way. Its massive weight makes for slow movement. Effect = Dekapon will spin around with his weapon, dealing continuous damage and slowly inching forward. Robopon: Tornado Punch Simultaneously swing both arms and pummel enemies into submission. Causes great damage to facilities and even destroys big iron walls. Effect = Robopon swings both of his arms around, in a similar effect to The Hammer, dealing bonus damage to buildings. Megapon: Icicles of Death Freezing projectiles hover over a wide area and then explode, dropping a cold blizzard fury on those below. Effect = Shoots 3 projectiles that have a chance to freeze enemies. Hero Class Another of the Hero's special abilities is the Class Change, which, like the name implies, changes the Hero's class and the abilities that are activated during Hero Mode (see above). While changing your Hero's equipment, press □ to change the class of your Hero Patapon. Note that you can only change into a class that you already have in your army (for example, you cannot change into a Megapon if you didn't unlock it yet). Masks Masks are a type of equipment that is also exclusive to the Hero. Like regular equipment, it can affect your Hero's stats and resistances. Because it gives an extra equipment slot for your Hero, it allows you to add an extra resistance to an element. An example of this is equipping your Hero with a Thunder Helmet, a Fire Shield, and the Meranya or Nameranya mask. This equipment set gives your Hero a resistance to Ignite, Ice, and Fire. Through Patagate (the ad-hoc multiplayer feature of Patapon 2,) you can get more masks by breaking eggs. History The Patapon who would be known as Hero was once a Wakapon who had a mysterious relationship with the Patapon Princess, but he seems to not remember that. When Ormen Karmen took the Princess hostage, Hero shattered the World Egg, hoping that the Princess would be safe. Unfortunately, shattering the egg only unleashed hordes of demons upon the world. After Ormen Karmen took over Pata-Pole. Filled with guilt and shame, Hero put on a magic mask, which took away his memory in exchange for special powers. Later, the Hero got into some sort of trouble, causing an unknown person to magically seal him underneath a pile of boulders. Mighty One's army rescued him from the boulders and an attacking Dodonga in Patapon 2. Hero threw a rock at Dodonga, mortally wounding the beast. Hero joined the Mighty One's army. An ancient prophecy said that the Hero had to be loyal to whoever named him, and back at Patapolis the Mighty One does just that. Hero then leads the Patapons through many battles, up until the final battle to retake Pata-Pole. While battling Ormen Karmen in the Pata-Pole Palace, the Hero's memories return to him in the form of illusions created by Ormen Karmen. After Dettankarmen is killed, Hatapon and three Yaripons rescue the Patapon Princess from the Rainbow Egg. The Princess tells the Hero that his destiny is to save the world, not just Pata-Pole. After the completion of the Rainbow Bridge, the Hero crosses over it to the new land with the Patapons and Meden. Together they stumble across the Forbidden Vessel, which the Patapons open despite Meden's warnings. The Hero is petrified along with all the other Patapons when they release the Seven Archfiends. Silver Hoshipon saves the Hero by blending his spirit with that of the Mighty Patapon's, creating the Uberhero. Then Uberhero, the petrified Meden, Hatapon, and the Patapon Trifecta follow Silver Hoshipon to the Hideout. After defeating the Archfiends and Dark Heroes, the Uberhero falls into a magic sleep. He is granted a wish. There are three options the player can choose, but the true ending involves the third: to rescue the Patapons by sacrficing the Uberhero's body. The Patapons are restored, and the Mighty Patapon resumes his original presence, but the Hero's journey is over when it's actually not. Behaviour Hero has a tendency to underestimate all, evidenced by his behaviour towards the Patapons at the start of Patapon 2. "Is that all you got, Patapons? Sheesh". He also behaves like he is the leader of everyone else. After you name him, he will be silent on your journey. Patagate In this single player and ad-hoc multiplayer mode, 4 heroes work together to protect and crack a giant egg obtained in the main game. The rewards include weapons, items, masks, and a new Komupon. There's a tip to get the item you want: if you've got 2 eggs from the same family member (like Centura and Darantula), and you want to get a four level item (like Nazozo Fang), go to the harder egg, fail a beat one time, ONLY ONE TIME, and you will get your 4 level item. If you want you can do it with the easier one, but it's more likely to get a 3 level item. When your Hero dies, they will respawn after 10 seconds, and for each death 5 seconds is added thereafter. He will still respawn even when devoured. Trivia *Besides the Hero Patapon encountered in Patapon 2, the Patapon legends also speak of many other heroes which have defended the tribe in ancient times. **This includes the original Trifecta members: Ban the Tatepon, Gan the Yaripon and Don the Yumipon. **The Replacemant Trifecta members: Ton, Chin, Kan and Hatapon. **The Uberheroes. *In the Patapon 2 intro, Hero was in the form of a normal Yaripon and wore a Shuba mask, wielded an iron spear and an iron helmet. In the title intro, he appears to be a Kibapon Baasara with a Giant Halberd "Grizzly", no Horse, and a Shubabassa mask (level 4 Shuba, can be found in the Darantula Egg). *All Komupons are heroes and can be replicated. The exception is Bakun, who wields Great God Armour. *In Patapon 2, while in Hero Mode, your Hero increases in size a little. And in Patapon 3, you'll still notice them grow in size. *In Patapon 2, the Hero is "hard-headed" as he always attacks with any perfect command other than the march and miracle commands. This is the reason why timing in devouring bosses (Dodonga bosses, Dettankarmen and Zuttankarmen) is difficult. However, in Patapon 3, each of the Uberhero Mode commands is specific and cannot be activated with any other command. *In the intro of Patapon 3, the Hero is seen transforming into an Uberhero. The Uberhero has a form similar to Babassa, Charibasa, equipped with Hotenpon's Halberd. *Out of all of the Hero Modes in Patapon 2, the Tatepon Hero is the strongest, if not overpowered. All of your Patapons become impervious against almost everything, the only exception being devour/insta-kill attacks. This makes the entirety of the game much easier, given you can keep up the perfect rhythm. **Most of this Hero Mode's strength in Patapon 3 was nerfed, and doesn't help you against stronger attacks. es:Héroe Category:Units Category:Patapon 2 Units Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Hero Category:Uberhero Category:Story Character Category:Spoiler